


The Call Back

by dorkylokifan



Series: The Fertile Ones [2]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Intersex Loki, Intersex Thor, Jötunn Loki, Knotting, Multi, Pregnant Thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 12:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7891633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkylokifan/pseuds/dorkylokifan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a sequel to The Tryout and will make the most sense if that one is read first. Crack and smut from our favorite pair of Asgadians. Thor is pregnant and self conscious about it. Loki gives Thor what he needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Call Back

                It was hot. It was insufferably hot. No one understood why Thor allowed it to be so. Surely he was suffering too? Why, the very heat had made him drowsy. He was asleep in the shade, snoring on this hot summer day. It hadn’t rained in two months and the grass was turning brown. Why had the Allfather not said anything? Surely the farmers must be complaining?

                “Thor!” Sif said, snapping her fingers by his ears. She was being rude and she knew it, but her patience frayed easily in this heat.

                “Hmm? Mmm.” Thor yawned and rubbed his eyes.

                “Thor. It’s hot. You need to make it rain. Please!” Sif said.

                “I…we don’t need it.” Thor said.

                “Are you mad or being purposefully obtuse? Look around you. Call the storm.” Sif said.

                “I…can’t. I’ve been out of sorts since the wedding.” Thor said.

                “Has that Jotunn done something to you? I swear I’ll drag him by his hair before the Allfather for punishment!” Sif said.

                “No, Sif he hasn’t done anything.” Thor said. Not intentionally at least. Thor stood up and stretched.

                “Look, we’ll work up a good sweat and then we can look forward to an ice bath after, alright?”

                “Whatever.” They took up positions and began to spar. It was all very familiar and easy. Neither had the energy to do anything unexpected. For them it was just an exercise in using muscle memory. However, this didn’t change the fact that Loki was furious when he saw Sif almost land a blow to Thor’s abdomen.

                The blue sorcerer stepped between them and blocked the strike. His hands iced up Sif’s blade, and she dropped it out of surprise more than anything.

                “What? Why did you do that?” Sif asked. But Loki ignored her and instead turned his ruby gaze to his husband.

                “What are you doing Thor? You know it’s not safe to do things like this in your condition!”

                “Loki. Please lower your voice.”

                “Why? Why should I? It’s not like the people aren’t going to find out at some point. Are you that ashamed of me?”

                “No, no Loki, it’s just that father hasn’t made the official announcement yet.”

                “Oh, please. I could care less about your father’s political maneuverings and image control. And that still does not explain what you are doing out here.” Loki said. Their little argument garnered attention from everyone now. It was strange. Loki was acting like Thor’s protector, like Thor needed protecting. What condition was this that the Jotunn spoke of?

                “Loki you’re making a scene.” Thor said with a low volume.

                “Yes, because your health is more important than your vanity!” Loki outstretched his arm and pointed at the palace, a clear and silent order. Thor’s face turned red with a combination of anger and humiliation. To everyone’s amazement, Thor did not argue and did as he was told. After the couple left the gossip started in.

                “Where does he get off ordering around our future king?” Fandral asked.

                “He said something about Thor’s health. He said, ‘his condition.’ What condition?” Sif asked.

                “Perhaps Thor is pregnant.” Volstagg said, joking.

                “Well, whatever is going on, Thor listened to him and barely argued.” Fandral said.

                “It is serious.” Hogun said.

XxXxXxXx

                Loki bit his lip to prevent a smirk. He was putting on a show of anger far beyond what he actually felt. He was, in truth, a little miffed that Thor would take to sparring while pregnant as a blow to his abdomen could potentially hurt him and the baby. But he delighted in ordering around his husband. The God of Thunder, the Scourge of Jotunnheim, the Hammer Demon. Thor was called by all these names and more on Jotunnheim. He was also now called Loki’s spouse.  Loki couldn’t wait for Thor’s pregnancy to become apparent to all. Oh how he would delight at seeing the commoners treat Thor with the same delicacy as any expectant woman. When they reached their private chambers, Thor blew up.

                “Must you shame me so?!”

                “Thor, like it or not you are with child. There are certain activities you cannot participate in while you are in your current state. I find it appalling that it is even necessary for me to lecture you. Honestly darling? How would you feel if you miscarried due to your own arrogance?” Loki asked. Thor frowned, looking as though he might burst into tears.

                Yes, Thor was an arrogant man. Or had been. A lifetime of being the pinnacle of manliness and male virtue had made humility a foreign concept for him. Thor had never experienced insults or been the object of scandal. He’d never been anything less than the Asgardian ideal of perfection.

                His fall from grace promised to be quite satisfying.

                “I feel guilty because sometimes I wish I would miscarry.” Thor said. He was fidgeting with his hands again. He’d noted that Thor’s friends had commented on the new habit, and had been concerned when they spied their prince fidgeting often in Loki’s presence. He didn’t need the rabble thinking Thor to be afraid of him. Loki took his hands in his and spoke kindly.

                “I know this is an adjustment for you. Your body is changing and you feel like you’ve lost control of your life. Am I right?” Loki asked. Thor nodded.

                “Aye. I’m a man Loki. My people will not understand when they find out.”

                “You look exhausted. Why don’t you lie down and I’ll rub your feet? Hmm?” Loki asked.

                “I am tired from sparring.” Thor said. He did not want to confess it was because his body was busy building his baby’s life support system. Thor crawled into bed, feeling exhausted by the heat and by the pregnancy. Loki sat at the end of the bed and took Thor’s left foot into his hands. He pressed his fingers into the balls and arches, feeling all the little bones bend and shift. Thor groaned his approval.

                “Right there?” Loki asked, pressing into the space beneath the ankle.

                “Mmm, yes.” Thor said, with his eyes closed. He was already drifting off to sleep, but Loki had other plans.

                “It _is_ incredibly hot. I’m using up all my ice magic just to regulate my body temperature. And it really does need to rain.” Loki started.

                “I know, but I can’t seem to call upon my magic. Like the rain, it has dried up.” Thor said. Loki smirked. While that was largely true, there was one circumstance under which Thor still summoned the rain. He’s just usually too distracted at the time to notice that he has done so. Loki’s foot massage continued up the calf, shoving the pant leg material above the knee to get his hands on bare flesh. it wasn’t long before the firm caresses created a pop tent in Thor’s pants.

                “I think it would be best if you had these removed.” Loki said.

                “Loki, I’m too tired for sex.”

                “Too tired to lay on your back while I do the work?” Loki asked. That made Thor’s eyes pop open. Thor had not let Loki penetrate him since…

                “Loki I…I don’t want to.” Thor said, as a blush came to his cheeks.

                “Alright love. Just some nibbling and heavy petting then.” Loki slinked up Thor’s torso and reached for his trouser laces. Thor shuddered as he felt nimble fingers plucking at the fabric covering his erection. He gasped when the open air hit it and the entrapped limb sprung free from its containment. Loki pulled the pants all the way down and off. Then warm wetness engulfed his shaft.

                “Loki…” Thor tried to protest. He didn’t know how to explain to Loki that for him, blowjobs always turned out to be a torturous failure. Once he reached a certain point of arousal the knot would form. Then, like all his previous lovers, Loki would have no choice but to stop, leaving Thor wanting for release.

                However, Loki knew this because on Jotunnheim, blowjobs were taboo specifically for that reason. It was a rude and cruel thing to do to a lover. The only oral sex performed on his world, was the one giving attention to the other area. And so, after only a few teasing bobs of his head on Thor’s gorgeous shaft, did Loki pull off of it. His nose nudged and prodded at Thor’s undercarriage. He breathed in his scent and laved his tongue over Thor’s generous stones. He planted a kiss on that sensitive patch of smooth skin behind the sack.

                Thor felt himself voluntarily spreading his legs wider and wider the further south Loki went. His tongue brushed past Thor’s anus to that second sphincter which had caused Thor so much trouble. It’s discovery the first time around had made for quite the deflowering experience. Loki knew Thor was loathed to admit just how much he enjoyed penetrative sex.

                Loki popped two of his own fingers into his mouth to wet them and then pressed at Thor’s hole. Inside, Thor was wet with arousal and did not need the extra lubrication.

                “Uh. Loki?”

                “Shh. Relax…let me pleasure you.” Loki said. His tongue danced between Thor’s cheeks as he prodded and kissed all of Thor’s supple bits. One of Loki’s hands ran up to Thor’s tummy where Loki ran it over the very small bump forming there. Thor keened at the tender touch.

                “Loki!” He whined.

                “Yes love?”

                “I need you. I need…I feel so small.”

                “My sweet vulnerable darling. It is the way of things at this stage. Would you like me to press you into the mattress and ravage you? I promise to make you feel so safe and protected. Would you like that?” Loki asked.

                Thor was not used to feeling this way. He was always the protector not the one needing protection. He didn’t even know what he was needing protecting from. His pregnancy wasn’t even public yet. But in the privacy of their marriage bed, Thor wanted nothing more than for his new husband to hold him and calm his nerves.

                “Yes.” Thor whispered, as if all and sundry was listening. Loki smiled. Thor was such a large man. That he needed this comfort from his smaller, less dominant spouse was only natural. But it still looked disproportional, physically. Loki removed his clothing and pressed kisses to Thor’s stomach and hip bone, before moving upward to pepper his chest. He nuzzled Thor’s neck and encouraged his golden lover to wrap his legs around his waist.

                “Ah! Oh Loki!” Thor cried out as Loki entered him.

                “Oh darling. So wet for me.” Loki grabbed Thor’s wrists and pinned his husband to the bed. The action earned Loki a generous squeeze from Thor’s channel.

                “That’s it. I’m here now. I know what you need.” As Loki pumped into him, he heard a thunder clap. The sky darkened outside and a breeze came in through the window.

                “That’s it love. Feel me moving in you, through you. Tell me how I make you feel.” Loki said.

                “I feel so weak and small.”

                “Yes, so small. I could hold you in my hand. You’re so tight Thor. My knot will never fit.”

                “I need it!”

                “You want my knot?”

                “Yes! Yes!” Thor keened. Lightning streaked across the sky and the rain poured down. Outside, people were cheering.

                Loki felt the extra firm hardness at the base of his shaft pushing outward into Thor. It stretched Thor, satisfying him a way no pure female ever could. For Loki knotting was the physical manifestation of dominance and dominating Thor, who was once his enemy, felt very satisfying indeed. Loki felt his balls draw up and spasm. He filled Thor’s channel with a thick heavy stream of seed, which Thor’s channel spasmed in return to absorb. Thor roared and then his vision went white.         

                “Oh Thor. You did so well darling. You’re stunning.”

XxXxXxXxXx

 

Loki held Thor’s hand as they stood on the dais next to Odin and Frigga. Thor was wearing a baggy tunic due to his baby bump growing faster than usual. He was not looking up, and Loki knew that was a recipe for disaster.

“You cannot look ashamed. Looking ashamed will only invite ridicule and scorn. You must smile. You must look out upon the masses. Do not let them rob us of our joy.” Loki said.

“They’ll mock me anyway.” Thor said.

“Yes, but they won’t believe this Fertility God nonsense your father is going to spew if you don’t look the part. Now look up and smile.” Loki said.

Thor lifted his head and saw his friends standing at the front of the crowd. He smiled at them, and they knew it for the falsehood that it was. They murmured amongst themselves. Thor knew they were speculating about his father’s announcement. He wondered if any of them had guessed correctly.

“My people, I have come before you all this day, with a great announcement!” Odin began. He looked so regal and official with his golden polished armor. Loki bit his lip so he wouldn’t snicker.

“A great thing has happened to my son and heir. Many of you know him as the God of Thunder. But the Norns have blessed him with another title as well.” Odin said. The crowd made noise as everyone whispered to one another. Loki gave Thor’s hand a squeeze.

“It is my pleasure to present to you, Thor, your new God of Fertility.” The crowd cheered politely.

“My son and his new husband are already blessed with their first pregnancy.” Odin said. Again the crowd cheered.

“And it is my great honor to report to my people that Thor is pregnant with triplets!” Odin said. Nothing. Not a peep. A thousand pairs of eyes in unison all looked at Thor…and then at his crotch.

“Triplets?” Loki asked.

“We found out this morning. I wanted it to be a surprise.” Thor said. Loki staggered and his eyes rolled into the back of his head, then everything went black.


End file.
